Children enjoy physical toys and games. As a result, there is very large commercial market for these products. In light of this large commercial market, toy and game manufacturers and distributors have a desire to continually increase customer satisfaction, connection with brand name, and repeat customer purchases.
With the advent of the personal computer, computer games have also become increasingly popular. While there have been attempts to co-market physical toys and games with computer games, there continues to be a desire for still additional co-marketing approaches, especially where the approaches will result in increased customer satisfaction, connection with brand name, and repeat customer purchases.